Use Me
by Misuzu715
Summary: Byakuya's been having erotic dreams and asks Renji to help get rid of them. Random smutfic. one-shot


**EDIT: I've mad many grammer corrections. heh-i was in a rush to finish typing it so i guess i wasn't too careful ^^;**

Renji slid the door open to his captain's private quarters. "You wanted to see me captain Kuchuki?"

Byakuya turned from what he was doing and nodded. "Yes, come in."

The red haired man stepped in and slid the door closed behind him. He knelt down, sitting on his feet with his hands on his knees. He watched his captain go back to writing and observed that his hair had been let down. He rarely ever saw his captain without those symbols of his noble birth in his hair; he honestly didn't like them and thought he looked much better without them. He seemed to have lost a bit of his 'better than you' air along with them.

"Why are you staring?" Byakuya asked after a sideways glance, snapping Renji from his thoughts.

"No reason." He looked down at his hands as Byakuya continued to write what Renji assumed to be a report to captain Yamamoto. He began to wonder when his captain would speak to him. He couldn't imagine why he'd summoned him to his quarters at such a late hour. Had he done something wrong? No, he wouldn't be so casual if he were to administer a punishment. What then? Unless… "Captain?" Byakuya didn't turn to him but he continued anyway. "Captain, I was wondering if this was another…_personal _summons."

Byakuya gently placed his brush down and stood. He looked down at Renji who looked up at him. He said softly, with his usually distant voice, "Yes, it is. I had another dream last night. Remember though, this is a request, not an order. You haven't been drinking, so you have your senses about you. Remember, you do not have to do this if you do not wish to."

Renji stood and took a few steps toward his captain. "Who ever said I wouldn't 'wish' to do this?"

It had been a month earlier and, true, they had been drinking, but Renji could handle his sake better than his captain. It was just the two of them and Byakuya had, at one point, rested his head on Renji's shoulder. When he asked why, his inebriated captain hiccupped and told him that he 'needed' someone; it was difficult since his wife died. He'd been-…What was it that Byakuya said? Sexually frustrated? He was tired of being alone. It'd been alright in the beginning, but lately, it seemed almost every night, he'd have some…very erotic dreams about people he didn't know and people he knew but didn't want to _know_ in such context. So he said, very bluntly, that if he ware to have sex, maybe the dreams would go away. Byakuya's _suggestion_ sounded more like an _order_ in Renji's hazy mind, so he obeyed, letting Byakuya do as he wished. When they awoke, Byakuya couldn't remember what happened, and Renji's ass hurt too much to let him forget. They agreed to never speak of it again, but a week and a half later, Byakuya had summoned Renji to his quarters to tell him that the dreams _had,_ in fact, stopped. They had some sake, as a sort of celebration, and _somehow_ ended up naked in the morning, Renji complaining that his ass hurt again.

"So, you want to do this?" Byakuya asked calmly, though there was a hint of hopefulness.

"You haven't been drinking?" When long black hair swayed as the other man shook his head 'no' Renji cupped the pale chin in his hand and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Yeah, let's see if you're any good sober." He laughed as he slipped the captain's robe off Byakuya's shoulders and let if fall to the floor. He wrapped an arm around his captain's waist and pulled him close, roughly pressing his lips against Byakuya's much softer ones. As he did so, he ran his free hand through the beautiful, silky soft hair of his lover. The slender pale fingers of the higher ranking soul reaper made their way up to untie the band that held up red hair and let it fan across broad shoulders. Mimicking Renji, he ran his hands through his firey hair, but twisted his fingers, pulling at flaming locks. Renji let his head fall back into the tug as he opened his mouth in a loud moan, but Byakuya slapped his free hand over his gaping mouth.

Hissing close to Renji's ear, he warned, "You must be quiet; we don't want to wake anyone or clue them into what we're doing, understood?" Renji nodded and he was released. "Good." He pressed their lips together again and they quickly shed their clothes.

Renji lay on his back, his superior and dominant hovering above him, mouth on mouth, tongue running over sharp teeth and opposing pink muscle. Byakuya pulled away, leaving a single strand of saliva connecting them for only a moment. He moved down, spreading the red head's thighs apart with his hands. He wasn't about to play with him, it would only tempt him to make him scream. He pumped his already hardening member a few times before lining himself up, pressing the head of his erection against Renji's entrance. His lieutenant gasped loudly at the feeling.

"Remember, you must be quiet," Byakuya warned, panting lightly, and Renji nodded, his eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched hard. He pushed his way into Renji, who gasped, eyes opening wide then rolling back, his toes curling tightly as he fought back his voice. By the time Byakuya was completely hilted, the red head's erection was at full mast.

"M-Move!" Byakuya sat still, despite protest, trying to get used to the tight heat that surrounded his own throbbing erection. Soon he pulled out all the way and thrust back in, his hips slapping against Renji's, watching the latter struggle to hold back his scream. Byakuya did this a few more times, setting up a steady pace and took Renji's neglected cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. He looked down at Renji, his face was flushed, eyes hooded with lust, biting down on his lip so hard that it bled, panting through his teeth, but barely making a sound; doing as he was told. Byakuya smiled. A rare occurrence indeed, and Renji was lucky enough to see it. He couldn't help but smile thought, having Renji so loyal and _willing_ made him so…well, _happy_. Plus, the way his assistant captain looked, eyes hazed with lust, unable to control his jaw, saliva trickling down the sides, cheeks flushed; it made him feel so hot. Renji was panting hard, close to release. Byakuya helped him along with a lucky, hard thrust, slamming into that special spot that made Renji see white. He came hard, muffling himself by quickly raising and biting his hand. Felling muscles contract, clenchind down on him nearly sent him over the edge, and with a few more thrusts he came into his lieutenant, with a hard shudder. He pulled out and layed down beside Renji, cuddling against him.

"Mh…" Renji wrapped an arm around Byakuya nad smiled. "You _are_ good sober."

"Sh…" Byakuya nuzzled close to Renji and quickly fell asleep. Renji lay still for a few moments before getting up and dressing.

"You can use me any time you need, captain. It's not like I'm getting nothing in return." He smirked and left quickly, licking the blood off his lip.

* * *

**lol, karma! the night after i finished writing this i had an erotic dream about people i didn't know and people i know but don't want to _know!_**

**Random smutfic for practice .**

**I'm sorry Byakuya for soiling your good/proper name! xD [[not really]]**


End file.
